


The Christmas Party

by 18WhyamIdoingthis20



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: M/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18WhyamIdoingthis20/pseuds/18WhyamIdoingthis20
Summary: Not much happens in this, I just thought that someone else must have shipped those two (cos there's rampant shipping between characters who barely look at each other in other fandoms) but I couldn't find anything so I wrote one myself. It's short because I didn't want to break character.
Relationships: Wise Elder Vex / Noah
Kudos: 14





	The Christmas Party

Noah had been somewhat nervous about attending the Christmas party. He wouldn’t know that many people there, and he knew that Pete’s mother was a disaster if she got a hold of gin (which was bound to happen). Still, it must be done.

When Noah arrived, he saw that there was a guest already in the kitchen, so he introduced himself.  
“Noah!” the man replied enthusiastically. “I believe I’m supposed to talk to you. How are things in your world?”  
“Quite well,” Noah replied. “What did you say your name was?”  
“V… I mean Ted!” the man replied, strangely. “My name is Ted.”  
“Pleased to meet you Ted.” Noah thought that Ted was a little strange, but there was something endearing about it. Besides, he looked great in his Christmas jumper.

“So, Ted, what is it that you do with yourself?” Noah asked.  
“I’m a civil servant, too,” Ted answered. “I sit in a room full of idiots trying to keep the evil forces at bay.”  
“Same as all of us, mate,” Noah joked. “Same as all of us.” Ted was hilarious – such wit and charm as Noah had never seen before. He was trying to play it cool, but it was hard; Ted was just so damn sexy.

His musings were interrupted when Pete came over, dressed as Father Christmas. “I’ve got something in here for you.” He chuckled, handing Noah some cheap trinket. Noah tried to look grateful. Pete then handed Ted a novelty reindeer headband.  
“You must be quite the hunter, red man.” Ted remarked. Noah smiled – Ted was so funny. Unfortunately, Pete’s mother was still there, and she seemed to share Noah’s opinions of Ted. Noah found himself stood, awkwardly, unsure of what to say to Ted while there were witnesses; however, someone found some more gin for Pete’s mother and they could return to their tete-a-tete. “Where did you say you were from?” Noah asked.  
“Erm…” Ted seemed uncertain. “I am a neighbour of Deb-beh. I just moved in.”  
“I am sure that you’ll make a lovely neighbour for Debbie. You seem to be a lovely young man.”  
“Heh, heh,” Ted seemed nervous. “You seem nice too, Noah.”  
“Thank you, Ted.”


End file.
